Botanical classification: Carex siderosticha. 
Variety denomination: xe2x80x98Lemon Zestxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of a hardy, suffrutescent perennial, Carex siderosticha, known by the cultivar name of xe2x80x98Lemon Zestxe2x80x99. The genus Carex is a member of the family Cyperaceae.
The new cultivar originated as a chance mutation in tissue culture of Carex siderosticha xe2x80x98Banana Boatxe2x80x99 (an unpatented plant with yellow leaves and green margins).
This new cultivar is unique and characterized by: Lemon yellow spring leaves turning chartreuse to light green as the summer progresses.
This new cultivar has been reproduced only by asexual propagation (division and tissue culture). Each of the progeny exhibits identical characteristics to the original plant. Asexual propagation by tissue culture using standard micropropagation techniques with lateral shoots as done in Canby, Oreg., shows that the foregoing characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations. The present invention has not been evaluated under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment without a change in the genotype of the plant.